Captured
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /Anzu didn't know which was worse. Either being locked in a dark, cramped cabin filled with many other terrified woman like her, or not knowing what was happening up on deck of the ship that had taken her away from her land./ Peachshipping. Pirates.
1. Pirates

I was thinking about pirates, and here's what happened.

* * *

Anzu didn't know which was worse. Either being locked in a dark, cramped cabin filled with many other terrified woman like her, or not knowing what was happening up on deck of the ship that had taken her away from her land. Her azure eyes flickered to each crying, despaired face around her. She wished she were able to do something, anything to aid their plight, rather than just sit here and worry while listening to the pitiable wails and mutters of the women.

Opposite of Anzu sat a frail, elderly woman – her trembling hands clasped tightly in front of her as she prayed under her breath. A plain, middle-aged woman to her left was her recently widowED daughter. Mai, a woman of extreme beauty and unrelenting wit, sat stiffly in a corner against the wall, a lost look in her eyes. She had been helpless to stop the invading men from killing her love – a man named Jou. One swift slash of the sword to his neck was all it took. But Mai was not crying. At least not yet. Instead, she looked as if she were still tying to figure out what happened. She was in a state of shock, and Anzu knew – sooner or later – Mai was going to breakdown from it. Anzu's friend, Shizuka, was sitting next to her on one of the tiny, hard bunks, clutching Anzu's hand as she sobbed with abandon. All these women…every one of them was filled with the same fear.

Anzu looked down at the slightly oversized, pale blue gown she wore. Just this morning she had expertly tied the knot on her shoulder and fixed it up with a couple pieces of jewelry for color. Now it was dirty and wrinkled and tattered at the bottom from her struggling against her captors. With the hand Shizuka was not holding, Anzu tried to smooth it over her legs, trying hard not to break down into complete, ugly tears herself.

Suddenly, the sound of something heavy thudding against the wooden door to the cabin caused all of them to look up. It was silent as muttered words were heard on the other side of the door. Anzu's heart picked up and her wide eyes shot over to meet Shizuka's. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This was not supposed to be happening. Something so horrible…

The door opened a crack, and a hand grabbed it, readying to open it all the way. Muffled screams went through the cabin. The old lady was now praying out-loud, clutching her cross necklace. Anzu moved before she even realized. Tugging a small hairpin from her hair – which was now messy and had no use for it anymore – she sped across the cabin and stabbed it into the grasping hand. A loud, rough curse yelled out, and all at once the door slammed open. The man she had stabbed lifted his arm and backhanded her across the face. She cried out and fell back, hitting her head against a shelf. The pain from the slap and shelf made her dizzy as she tried to get back on her feet, but the roll of the ship cause her to tumble back to the floor. She felt something trickling down the side of her face, but she didn't have to check to know it was blood.

The man who had hit Anzu was tall and had black hair. He was accompanied by two others men as he stepped inside the cabin. Seeing her on the ground, he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up, looking at her with disgust.

"On yer feet, ladies," He called to the women. His breath smelled of rotten meat and rum. He glared at her and added, "You first. I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Take your filthy hands off of me." Anzu snapped, trying to free herself from his painful grasp.

"We got a feisty one here, lads." He called, ignoring Anzu's demand. All three men snickered. Then she was pulled along out the door and upstairs to the deck, all the while listening to the screams of the other women – her people – as they, too, were forced out.

Anzu blinked and squinted as the harsh sunlight hit her eyes. She fought back nausea as she was forced down to her knees on the hard wood. She watched as the rest of the women were pushed down in a line beside her. Angry tears filled Anzu's eyes at her helplessness, but she bravely blinked them back, unwilling to allow the pirates to see her distress. If anything, tears would probably excite them more.

There were more men up here, all seemingly being directed by one man. Of course. _The captain_, Anzu thought, disgusted. His back was turned to her, so she didn't know what his face was like. But she could tell he was shorter than the other men – how on earth was a man so much shorter and thinner than them be the captain? Anzu would've thought he would've been a big, ugly brute. Her eyes rested on his form. He had spiky, black hair that jutted in all directions. A dark blue shirt tucked into tight, black pants – which disappeared into black, leather boots. She narrowed her eyes. Well, he did have strong shoulders, and long legs. He stood in what could be a confident manner. But no matter how innocent he seemed compared to the rest, she couldn't let her guard down. He was captain of all these men for a reason.

As if he could feel her angry thoughts and look, he turned around, a hand resting on his hip. Anzu was struck dumb as big, dark, amethyst eyes met her gaze. He looked at her steadily, and she suddenly felt naked. Like somehow her entire life's story was already out there to be seen by him. Before she could harden her eyes to him, he looked away, instead staring at the other twelve women that were brought aft.

Anzu saw his lips move, but his words were lost in the roaring wind in her ears. Looking to her right, she saw the man who had forced her up here walking back over to her. Anzu was suddenly lifted into the air as the pirate grabbed her by the waist. She struggled, fingers clawing at his arms and hands, before another man came up and smacked her across the face. Her skin burned and she quickly turned her head to bite the hand that just hit her. The man yelled out and ripped away from her, his hand raised again. She closed her eyes tight and got ready for yet another brutal blow.

"Hold." A voice said. Anzu carefully opened her eyes and saw the captain standing in front of her. "She may be a pain in the rear, but she's just a fierce girl. Tie her up if need be." The man holding her grunted and put her down on the deck before slouching off. The captain watched him until he was far away before looking back to Anzu.

"Forgive him. He's a bit rough and…well, stupid." He said. Anzu flinched when he reached up and brushed his fingers across her temple. His fingers came away covered in red. She watched as he rubbed the blood between his thumb and forefinger. She averted her eyes from it. "However, you don't need to make this harder than it has to be." He added, capturing her chin with his other hand and making her look at him. She opened her mouth, thinking of quite a few choice words that she could tell him, but then he let her go and abruptly strode away from her.

She was too stunned by the captain's almost-gentle manner to even resist as dirty hands pulled her arms in front of her and bound her wrists together with rope. Once again, she was forced down to her knees, and she knew they would be bruised tomorrow. If she survived this.

What followed seemed the longest hours of Anzu's young life as she watched, helpless, as the men worked around the ship and loaded valuables from her village into the storage below the deck. Once they were done with that, the started picking through the women. She cringed when they pulled up and bound the elderly lady and her daughter's hands, then relaxed as she saw that they were put back on land – back in the torn village. The same thing happened to seven other women. Soon Anzu and Shizuka and two other women were all that were left.

"Weigh anchor!" One of the pirates called. And Anzu froze. Suddenly, she knew what they were doing. They had picked through all the women, chose their favorites, and left the rest tied up back in the village where they could starve – if they ever got free of their restraints or not.

"No…" She muttered, shaking her head. Not only that, but what would happen to her and the remaining three women left here? She started to tremble. "No!" She screamed, and some of the men actually stopped in their work to stare at her, some even looked amused. "_No!_ You can't do this!" She struggled to her feet. "You can't leave them to die and keep us captive here!"

"Shut her up!" One of the men yelled, and others laughed. Suddenly they all seemed to be coming toward her, gleams in their eyes. She stepped back; her yelling cut off by the sudden tension in the air. A sob tore up from her throat. Suddenly, on her shoulder, was a tight grasp, and she was pulled back.

"If you want to remain unharmed, you'll keep your mouth shut." The captain muttered to her only before addressing the crew at large. "Men, calm down and get back to work! Don't let this lass rile you up. You." He snapped his fingers at a younger man with blonde hair. "Go lock her in my quarters!"

"What—?!" Anzu's outrage was cut off as the blonde took her from the captain and led her upstairs. She stumbled, her feet prickling from being on her knees on the deck for so long. When they reached the doors at the top of the stairs, the man took out a dagger and cut the rope holding her wrists. Before she could swing at him and run, he shoved her inside before slamming the doors shut behind her.

"Pig." She grumbled, rubbing her sore wrists. She gazed around her in trepidation, eyes widening at the unexpected sight that greeted her. Fading sunlight filtered in through the several glass panels in the back of the ship, giving the polished timber furnishings an odd, warm, homely feeling. A large bed piled with pillows rested against the far left side, soft and inviting and her eyes slid skittishly away. She was unwilling to dwell on the horrible thought of what the captain probably had planned for her.

A long desk rested beneath several shelves that were – very surprisingly - lined with books and various interesting objects that spoke of exotic places. There was thick paper, quills and pieces of wax scattered over the surface of the desk, reinforcing the idea that the pirate was actually educated. But how did a man like that – smart, thin, and even gentle – become captain of a _pirate _ship?

As she stood gazing around curiously, she was unprepared for when the door opened and bumped against her, and she quickly moved further into the room, the pulse drumming in her ears. She turned, and her stomach clenched tight with dread as the very man she's been wondering about stepped quietly into the cabin and closed the door behind him to lean back against it's length. He let out a short sigh, then looked up at Anzu- not looking at all mean or dangerous. Even though, she stared back at him with coolness she was far from feeling.

She felt like he had a strange effect on her as she took in the pale face that would probably put an innocent angel to shame. Was it his plan to make her lower her guard by pretending he was scholarly and kind so he could better take her against her will? But how could he ever best her when it felt like she towered over him?

"What's your name?"

Anzu took a step back, shocked, a hand flying up to her neck. Then she halted, gathered her courage, and stared at him hard; refusing to be taken in by his act of benignity. "I can't see how that would matter to you." She snapped. Anzu almost shivered as his gaze flickered over her – taking in her erratic breathing, flushed face, and angry sparks flying from her eyes. He merely raised an eyebrow in a way that made her feel childish.

"You said not to make this harder than it need to be. I guess I'm choosing the hard way." She said, her hands clenching and unclenching in the loose folds of her skirts as she waited for his anger to lash out. She was entirely flummoxed when he simply smiled and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me you – you mongrel!" She yelled, resisting the urge to stamp her foot. He only laughed harder, holding his side.

"Look, sweetheart. If you are going to insult someone, you should at least do it properly." He finally said. "Call me a bastard at the very least. Or, if you're not one for insults, you can just call me Yugi."

"I am not your sweetheart!" Anzu hissed, outraged. "I am not your _anything_!"

"Ah, but that is where you can be very wrong." Yugi replied, the traces of laughter gone from his face. The small hairs on her neck prickled. "If I wanted, I can make you anything I want you to be." She was frozen in place as he moved across the room, breathless as he wiped the cut on her head clean with his sleeve. His fingers trailed down her face, over the curve of her cheek, stopping under her chin. A shiver ran down her spine as he leaned over, his lips brushing her ear.

"You have a choice. Give me what I want, or I'll just have to leave you to the mercy of my crew."

"And what is it you want?" She asked, not daring to move even an inch. He may seem small and kind, but she remembered: He was the captain, and he was so for a reason.

Yugi pulled back, truly surprised.  
"I asked for your name, didn't I?"

"You did." Anzu agreed. "But that can't be it. What is it you _really_ want from me?"

He was silent for a moment.  
"You think me as ruthless as the men outside?"

"I do." She replied.

"You think I could actually bed a woman I have no feelings for?"

Anzu's breath caught in her throat, but she nodded. "I do. You command this ship. You attacked my village. You killed my people. You left those others to starve. You kept three others and me at your mercy. You are no better than your disgusting crew."

Yugi pursed his lips. "That may be true. But I'm not as heartless as you think. I attacked your village – why? Because I need money. I killed your people, not because I wanted to, but because, when asked, they decided to come at us with knifes instead of letting me command my men peacefully. And it's not easy to keep so many brutes under control when a fight starts. The other women will not starve. They were tied loose. They can easily get out of their binds and seek help." He faltered and paused. "As for the other three…well, I couldn't let all of the women go. The crew would riot and become mutinous. And if you think I am a bad man, you wouldn't want them roaming the seas free." He looked at Anzu seriously. "For that, I am sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize to me." Anzu threatened darkly.

"You are a strange girl." He said after a moment. "Honestly. All this trouble over a name." Anzu remained silent. She would not give him anything belonging to her, no matter how small or pointless it seemed. "Come, rebellious lass. Curse me later if that is your wish, but right now I just want to know one small thing about you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want to sit around and call you 'woman' forever."

"No, I mean…why are you…a pirate?"

The captain blinked, surprised.  
"I don't understand."

"How on earth is someone as thin and kind and smart and—and as gentle as you captain of a pirate ship?!"

"Brains over brawns." Yugi answered simply. "Besides, just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I'm not as tough." He stepped forward, closing the distance between she and him. She flushed as his body heat seared right through her clothes. How was he so kind one moment, then so easily hardened the next? "Would you like me to prove that?" He asked.

Fear struck through her at the thought of what he intended with those words, and she ripped herself back from him, stepping away to put as much distance as possible between them until she bumped into the side of a table. Her hands felt behind her for a weapon of some sort as she swallowed hard. His lips curved upwards, like he was enjoying this…this game he was playing. Her fingers closed over a long, thin object – a candlestick – and she brought her arm up, ready to strike if need be.

"Don't—don't you dare come any closer!"

Yugi stepped forward, eyeing her meager weapon. Anzu pressed her lips together and lifted the candlestick higher still. Then Yugi suddenly lunged at her, yanking the object from her hand easily and tossing it to the floor. In one swift movement, he lifted her up and set her bottom on the table, moving in between her thighs, his hands on top of hers - pinning them down. She opened her mouth to yell in protest.

He took advantage of her parted lips by slanting his mouth over hers. She blinked, too surprised to move. His teeth gently nibbled her lower lip, then his tongue carefully slipped in between her lips and encouraged hers into battle. Her eyelids fell shut, and she leaned forward onto him, making the kiss deeper. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, but something about this guy had her all twisted up and confused. The only thing she knew for certain was that kissing Yugi felt good, and she wanted more.

His hands moved from her hands, up her arms, and stopped when they came to her face. Holding her, he pulled her in closer, and was rewarded by a soft, barely-there sigh. Anzu lifted her hands to Yugi's head, hesitantly sliding her fingers through his silky, black spikes as she drowned in his kiss as one of his hands trailed down her spine, stopping at the small of her back. His soft, caressing mouth and warm hands was coaxing a shameful response from her. She arched against him when his hand moved from her back to the top of her quivering thigh. Her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt, getting a few of them undone so she could touch his bare skin with her fingertips.

"Please," She murmured against Yugi's lips, but whether it was her begging for more or asking him to stop, she didn't know. But it was enough to break the spell between the two. As suddenly as their kiss began, it was over. He pulled away from her completely, stepping a few paces from the table on which she sat. She stayed there, dazed and breathing raggedly, watching as the captain gazed at her. She saw that his breathing was labored, too. Realizing the position she was in, Anzu quickly closed her legs and fixed her dress, her face burning.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said, one slender hand was over his mouth, and he averted his eyes from her. "I guess I went to far with that one."

"Why did..." Anzu trailed away and put her hands over her cheeks, trying to cool down. "…Anzu." She then said; watching as he blinked and looked at her, surprised. She bit her lip softly. "My name is Anzu."

He was quiet, and then he gave a small smile. "You already know, but I'm Yugi."

Anzu couldn't help but smile back a little bit in return. She didn't know very much about him, but she could see he wasn't as rough and ruthless as the crew. He was actually…educated and polite. He had lunged aat her only to teach her a lesson. She wanted to know how he was captain. She wanted to know why on earth he would choose to be a pirate in the first place. She wanted to figure out why she felt so…strange around him, not really scared at all - though by every law she should be terrified.

In that moment, Anzu decided she would try and trust Yugi. But she also swore to herself that her name was the only thing he would get from her. She would not become a pirate's whore.

* * *

So there you have it! I thought I'd try expanding my horizons and writing other pairings, too - since I mostly justwrite puzzleshipping. And Peachshipping is cute - I don't agree with revolutionshipping, but peachshipping is my hetOTP for YGO. Also, this is more of a side project for me since I'm already working on other stories, so don't expect another chapter for a little while.

Please review? (This is my first time writing about pirates, so if I made any mistakes, be nice about it.)


	2. Forced

To see exactly what Anzu's new clothes look like, go here:  
i591 . photobucket albums / ss360 / animelovers22 / Anzusnewclothes _ zps05feb2c8 . jpg

_(Make sure you remove the spaces, of course.)_

* * *

Anzu moaned softly, the gentle rocking of the ship intruding on her slumber. Her fingers constricted, curling up in the sheets that were thrown over her body. She lay sprawled on one of the softest of mattresses she'd ever felt; arms out in front of her body as if she yearned to hold something and her legs tangled with the folds of her skirt and the sheet. Her azure eyes opened, and she rolled onto her back to stretch, her joints popping here and there.

Her heart thudded in her chest, and she sat up suddenly with a start, yanking the sheets up to cover her body as she remembered exactly where she was and what had happened only yesterday. Her gaze flew across the room in alarm, searching, and the last vestiges of sleep flew from her mind when she spotted a figure sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed.

He sat with his long legs stretched out before him, his arms crossed, and his head rolled to the side, tilted against the back of the chair. His chest rose and fell gently as he slept, and a heat stole up Anzu's cheeks as she realized that he'd probably sat there and watched her sleep before he fell under as well. She was embarrassed to know that he had, and also a bit guilty that he had given up his bed for her. She watched as Yugi's arms slowly slipped apart, and he jerked his head up, awake now. Dazed amethyst irises looked around him, then settled on her.

"Oh…" He leaned forward with a groan and rubbed his eyes. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, voice rough. When he looked back up, his eyes caressed her face, down to her bare shoulder – where her gown had slipped down in her slumber – and quickly looked away. Anzu thought she saw his cheeks darken, and she again wondered just how innocent this captain really was.

"You would know, I think." She said, quickly fixing her dress. "You were watching me until you slept, weren't you?"

"I was." He answered, unabashed. "You look…softer when you're asleep. You know, not so stubborn." He gave a small laugh, scratching the back of his neck. She noticed he did that often when he was uncomfortable. A frown marred Anzu's brow as she looked at him, trying to comprehend why he'd want to watch her sleep or why he'd give up his comfortable quarters for her. She refused to dwell on the fact that she was laying on his bed, or the fact that she was – by all standards of the definition – vulnerable.

"What about you? Did you, um…sleep alright?" She asked, a bit tentatively - not really knowing what to say in such a situation - finally lowering her eyes away from him and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm sorry you had to give up your bed for me." Why on earth was she apologizing? "I mean, I'd been fine sharing a bed with my friend and the other captive women."

"It was the least I could do since I've kind of destroyed your life." He said a bit evasively, shrugging.

"I see…" Anzu bit her lip gently. She really did not want to revel anything deeply personal, but she was desperate to know how her best friend was. "My friend I mentioned; her name is Shizuka. I…is she…do you know if she is okay?"

Yugi was quiet for a moment, then he quickly got to his feet. "I got you new clothes to change into, if you want. I'll go get you some food."

And with that, he was suddenly gone, leaving Anzu to wonder if she had said something to make him want to leave so quickly. And what about Shizuka? She still didn't know how her friend was. Had she eaten? Could she sleep last night? Anzu almost hated herself - here shewas in favor of the captain while the other women were probably locked up in some dark, cramped cabin. Yugi was understanding enough...maybe she could convince him to keep the women safe when she saw him again.

As she stood, she spotted the new clothes he had mentioned set on the table. What he had picked out for her was by far the most vivid thing she'd ever been so close to before. There was a short sleeved, creamy-white shirt with a denim and orange pirate corset-looking vest over it. A skirt which fell down in folds to the floor, almost salmon in color. Maybe even peach. "Oh…" She marveled, setting her fingertips against the silken material of the skirt. Such colors and material were never seen in her village. Back home, they wore whites and browns and grays. Nothing as bright or tight-fitting as this. She couldn't help but wonder if he had bought this beautiful outfit, or if he had stolen it.

She had just finished dressing and lacing up both the bodice and her new brown boots that came up to the middle of her calves when the door opened and a man filled the entrance. Before she could either scream or demand who he was, the breath caught in Anzu's lungs as a small figure ducked from behind the man and hurled itself at her. Anzu wrapped her arms around a sobbing Shizuka in surprise, but then aimed a dark look of loathing at the unnamed pirate. The man glared back at her for a moment and then shook his head in disgust, closing the door sharply on the two women.

Anzu stroked Shizuka's hair softly as her best friend heaved against her shoulder. Horrid thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to figure out what had made Shizuka so inconsolable, and she tried to suppress the outrage that burned through her. After a few moments, Shizuka's distress eased, and Anzu gently pushed her away.

"Did someone hurt you?" She questioned.

"Yes! Well, no. Not really. Almost?" Shizuka gave a shuddering breath. "I was so frightened! You suddenly disappeared, and we were forced into a small room and we were there all night only guessing what was going to happen and – and then –" She shook her head. "One of them grabbed me and took me somewhere – his room, I suppose – and he – he –!" Her words broke of as she gave a great sob and buried her head in her hands.

"You mean…Oh, Shizuka, did he…?" Anzu feared the answer.

"He said that I was pretty – that I had fair skin and a beautiful hair color. But I was confused on why he was saying such things - he was being almost kind. He started kissing me against my neck and trying to slip his fingers under my top and I…"

"You what?" Anzu asked, her voice barely above a whisper, images of a pirate brute forcing himself on her friend assaulted her mind.

"I was so scared!" Shizuka cried. "I knew what he was going to do, and I didn't want to – but when he touched my breast it felt good – I felt like my body was betraying me! I hated it! But, when he went to undo his breeches, I started to cry and plead with him not to, and suddenly another pirate burst in and cuffed the man against the ear."

Anzu's fury was at its breaking point.  
"Someone stopped him? Who?"

"I don't know." Shizuka shook her head. "I was too scared and shocked when I realized I was saved. I was crying so hard, I couldn't really see. But I heard him say I was not to be touched. He had another man bring me here. And when I saw you, I just – I knew I was safe so I just broke down again! Oh, Anzu!" She covered her eyes and fell against her friend again.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Anzu held Shizuka, her chin on top of the girls head. "I'm not going to let anyone touch you like that again." For a long time, they stood there, swaying. Eventually, Shizuka started to doze off in her arms, so Anzu lowered her onto the bed and covered her with the sheets. She stayed there, watching over her until Shizuka was fully asleep.

Anzu stood up quickly and stormed from the cabin, her fists clenched tightly in the fabric of her new skirt. They hadn't even bothered to lock the door. Did all these pirates think her and the other women so weak that they would not try to escape? Eyes adjusting to the sunlight, she stomped down the wooden steps to the main deck. She spotted him almost instantly – a short figure standing in the middle of the deck, his legs braced shoulder-width apart, surveying his crew. And, by how his shoulders suddenly stiffened, she knew the he had spotted her as well.

Without a second's thought, she marched right to him and slapped him hard across the face. Her palm burned as her furious eyes locked onto his partly shocked eyes. Before he could speak, she yelled at him, "How _dare_ you let one of your disgusting pirate lackeys try to – to _ravish_ my friend! She is only thirteen! Completely innocent and precious and –"

"I am aware of this." He said over her, eyes sweeping around them. Anzu was all too aware that the crew was watching them with rapt attention after seeing their captain struck by a maiden.

_"And?"_ She was ready to push him off the god damn edge of the ship.

"Don't you all have work to be doing?!" He yelled at large instead of answering her, and the crew quickly went back to their tasks. Yugi grabbed Anzu by the wrist and dragged her with him back up the steps. A few pirates laughed, thinking Anzu was about to be punished for her foolishness. Yugi ignored them and yanked her into another room beside his chamber, where the pirates couldn't hear them.

"Well?!" She snapped as soon as the door was shut.

"I fear you are in need of being taught a lesson." Yugi said, dropping her arm and folding his. "It is not very wise to strike a man or question his authority in front of his crew."

Her cheeks flushed, and she also folded her arms.  
"And are _you_ to be the one to teach me this lesson?" She demanded.

"I don't wish to, but I might have no choice if you continue like this." He took a step closer to her, and she faltered under his sudden hard gaze. She thought she saw something pass over his face – his eyes burn into crimson – but it was too quick for her to really be sure. "So I suggest you quit prancing around my ship and actually listen to me, or else you will regret pushing me."

"I…I have never pranced a day in my life!" She said back, trying to master her fury, but she couldn't. She needed him to answer for what Shizuka had been put through. "I will not let you nor any other man harm the one I care dearly for! Shizuka is my family. The only family I have left now."

"I understand, but why on earth take it out on the man who saved your 'family'?" Yugi demanded, voice raising. Anzu had never seen him so irritated. But she didn't care what happened to her if she angered the captain - as long as Shizuka was safe.

"Don't you lie to me!" Anzu shouted, her rage beyond any reason. "You're the reason we're in this mess at all!" She raised her hand again, ready to strike. Yugi staggered backwards, holding his forehead in his hand.

"Anzu, I said not to push me…" He muttered. "Stop yelling."

"I'll push and yell as much as I need to!" She argued back, but some of her heat was lost as Yugi stood, hunched over, as if in pain. This wasn't normal…a ruse to get her to lower her guard? "…Yugi?" She asked, unsure of whether to storm at him more or see if he was all right.

"Should you wish to fight me, Anzu, I would take great pleasure in it." The voice came from Yugi, but it wasn't him. It was deeper. More masculine.

"Yugi?" She wondered, her steam finally gone completely. Her fingers curled, and she lowered her hand, confused. Yugi straightened up, but there was something different about him. Maybe she had pushed him too far. He wasn't as soft and kind looking as she remembered. He looked more devilish and almost sinister. When she saw his eyes, she let out a gasp of shock. They weren't amethyst, but crimson.

"But a sport like wrestling with women is best done in bed." The man said, a feral smirk set on his lips.

Anzu pressed herself against the opposite wall.  
"Who _are_ you?"


End file.
